Unlucky
by mei101
Summary: What if Ryoma didn't have a happy home life after all? This fic will probably contain slash so if you don't like don't read!


**Hey there! I am going to post this now as I have yet to type up my other updates and can't really be bothered but then again I will probably do it soon anyway!;)**

**Please no flaming and this is probably going to be slash (boyxboy) so if you don't like don't read this!**

**I do not own Prince of Tennis and if thought I did then I am sorry.**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

I opened my eyes to a bright light. Quickly I shut them again. I tried again, slowly opening my eyes this time. I blinked a few times. I was in a plain white room.

'A hospital room' I thought, panicking a little mow.

A doctor came in through the door at this moment, shutting it behind him.

"I see you are awake Echizen-kun. I am Ishimaru-sensei. How do you feel?"

"Fine" I replied cautiously, trying to gauge wether or not he knew about my secret.

"I know" was all he said after looking in my eyes and recognising the look in them, 'probably from other patients like me'.

"How did you get those scares and bruises?" he asked softly.

"Tennis" I replied softly, not really lying.

All I got in response was a resigned sigh.

"You and I both know this is not true but if you don't want to talk about it then I can't force you to and I will not pester you about it."

"Arigato Sensei" I said meaning it.

"By the way… your friends are outside, should I let them in?" Ishimaru-sensei asked.

"Let them in" I sighed knowing that I would have to talk to them sooner or later and would rather it be sooner then drag it out. "Okay" was the reply I got.

Ishimaru-sensei then left the room, probably to tell my friends that they could come in.

_**Fuji P.O.V**_

We were sitting in the waiting room when Ishimaru-sensei came out and called me over.

"Fuji-san, I would like to speak to you privately please" he said.

"Hai Sensei" I answered glaring at the other regulars in the waiting room to sut them up.

I followed sensei down a hall and into an empty room with only a few chairs in it. "Good news is that Echizen-kun is going to be fine, well mostly. Bad news is that Echizen-kun is not as fine as I would like him to be" he said as soon as we had sat down in two of the chairs that were facing each other.

"What do you mean?" I asked genially confused, which did not happen often.

"Do you know of Echizen's home situation?" he asked.

"I know he lives with his dad and mum with his cousin looking after him when ever his parents go away" I said frowning softly be now, which was again, a very rare occurrence.

"Do you think Echizen is being bullied?"

"Defiantly not" I said frowning deeper now. What was going on and where was this conversation going?

"Did you know that Echizen-kun is covered in bruises and cuts?" he asked quietly.

"Again, what do you mean sensei?" I asked once again stunned.

"I think that Echizen-kun is probably being abused at home" Ishimaru- sensei said after a moments pause.

"I didn't realise…" I whispered "…but now that I think about it, it does explain why he always gets changed before or after everyone else, or at least when there is no one in the change rooms and he has been acting weird for awhile now."

"I would like to ask you a favour" Sensei asked.

"Of course, what is it?" I readily agreed. Anything to help Ryoma-kun.

"I would like to see if what I suspect is true, but do not let Echizen know as I don't think that he will like anyone knowing if he is abused. I know most of my other patients didn't, ecpecially if this has been happening for awhile" Ishimaru-sensei asked me, almost pleadingly.

"I will do what I can" I promised him before getting up to open the door for us both so that we could go back to the others.

"Also, one other thing if you can" Ishimaru-sensei suddenly said. "Of course" I responded.

"Please look after Echizen-kun for me. I know him and I know that he is a good kid" he asked again.

"I promise I will" was all I needed to say.

"Let's go now and we can grap the rest of your friends and visit Echizen-kun if you want to" Ishimaru-sensei said as once again I opened the door and we walked out and down the hallway, back to the others.

"Of course we want to visit him. The problem is getting us to leave" I said, my smile back on my face even as I wondered about Ryoma.

**Sorry about this but I once again do not have much time to type and post this so I am going to give you guys this and then type up the rest of the chapter as chapter 2! 8)**


End file.
